


I'm Here To Hold You

by EmilyMaximoff



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - No AntiChrist, Alternate Universe - No Apocalypse, And if that don't like you. Fuck you, Big Gay Love Story, Canon Gay Character, Christmas Special, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gallandon, Happy Ending, I Ship It, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Depressed So I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Michael Langdon Deserves Better, Michael Langdon Has a Tragic Past, Murder Family, Night Terrors, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, Soft Michael Langdon, Violet Harmon never fell in love with Tate Langdon, my first fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: As a child, Michael did not have parents who hug him and tell him how much they love him. But he already had Gallant to tell him what he wanted so much to hear.
Relationships: Mr. Gallant/Michael Langdon
Kudos: 10





	I'm Here To Hold You

Gallant smiles when upon waking up, he feels Michael's body next to his on the bed. Michael is a early riser person, thing that Gallant is not, and it is a true Christmas miracle that Michael is there that morning.  
Gallant's smile widens as she feels her husband's strong arms around her waist. At this point, the only time in day where Gal feels like nothing can hurt him is when she's in Michael's arms, after all, be the only gay in a homophobic white family it can end up destroying you more than you would ever think

Gallant begins to think about the beginning of his relationship with Michael, at first, Michael was the worst bastard mother fucker Gal had ever met in his life, Michael never touched him outside of sex, and Gallant was someone who demanded contact, which led them to fight on more than one occasion. But from the get-go, Gallant knew he shouldn't blame Michael for anything, his family had made him what he was.

From what Michael himself had told him, Gal knew that when Michael was still a newborn, Tate - his father - and Blake - his mother - they a very strong argument, so strong that Tate had ended up stabbing Blake in the stomach. After that, Michael had ended up living with his grandmother who loved him very much, but despite all the love his grandmother gave him, Langdon grew sad knowing that he would never have a father or mother to they told him they loved him.

It took 9 months for Michael to finally dare to tell Gallant what had happened to his parents, all for fear that he would barely tell what had happened, Gallant would be scared and leave him alone sinking in his misery, a one more time. But Gallant hadn't been scared or anything like that, in fact, he had hugged his boyfriend tightly to comfort him.And that night of December 25th was not special only because of Michael's confession, but it was also special because, while they were hugging, Michael had leaned in and murmured a sweet "I love you" in Gallant's ear.

Hearing those words leave Langdon's lips, Gallant's heart melted, and on one hand he was quite surprised that Michael had said something like that to him, it had been a long time since they were '' dating '' and Gal already He was starting to lose hope of her saying a little "I love you," but he had already said it and it was the most beautiful thing Gallant heard Michael say.''I love you too. Gallant had answered through tears.And after those '' I love you '' the relationship improved a lot, Michael was affectionate as he had never been with anyone, and Gallant was finally grateful to be able to feel that they were a couple like any other.

Gal was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by Michael, who was writhing on the bed and yelling '' NO! '' Desperately, Gallant released himself from Michael's hold and began to gently shake him awake. Michael woke seconds later, startled and confused.

''Michael, sweetheart, you're good?. Asked a worried Gallant

Michael he nodded his head and said; ''Yes...i just have a bad dream''

''And what did you dream of?'' Asked Gal, looking Michael.

''Nothing important, do not worry, babe. I'm alright. Michael comforted him.

''Are you sure?'' Michael he nodded again, giving Gallant a kiss on the lips. ''Well, just remember that i'm here to hold you

Michael smiled ''I know, Gal.

Michael kissed Gallant again and him let himself be carried by Michael's lips on hims, the couple broke away from the kiss seconds later and smiled at each other.

''And how did you sleep, honey?'' Asked Michael, putting his arm around Gallant's shoulders.

''Good, but is better to wake up in your arms'' Langdon laughed kissing Gallant.

''Today is Christmas, it's a special day so i will make breakfast'' Said Michael, getting out of bed to go to the kitchen.

''Try not to blow up the kitchen!'' Gallant exclaimed as Michael walked away.

Langdon laughed sarcastically ''How funny!

Gallant simled As I thought about the fact that I couldn't be more happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about GallantxMichael and this is what came out of my crazy mind.  
> This counts as the Christmas special. If you liked it I would really appreciate if you could give it a kudo and if you want a comment, I am open to criticism


End file.
